Ice Meets the Games
by FangirlAllTheWay
Summary: Basically Hunger Games only it's Jack and Elsa. Elsa in 16, and her sister Anna is 12, and they in district 12. Elsa hunts while Prim and her mother stay at home. Jack is 16 and he has a younger brother named Jamie who is 13. Jack is outgoing and Elsa is reserved but spirited. What will happen when these two clash in the Hunger Games?
1. Hunting

Inspired by disneycomicbookfan ! They only have two chapters so far, but their really good! Please check it out!

Hi! Thanks for checking this out! i hope you like this, I'll upload the next chapter when I write it, but I don't know when that will be cause I'm writing 3 other FanFics as well. Please Review and if you like this please follow for future chapters! :)

* * *

Chapter One: Hunting

**Elsa's POV**

"Elsa! Elsa!"  
I ran upstairs to my little sisters bedroom. I hugged her tight.  
"Its ok, Anna. It's just a dream."  
Anna whimpered and laid back down. I looked at the clock hanging on her wall. It's almost time for me to go hunting.  
"Anna, I have to go," I said.  
"Why?" She asked. "What if I have the nightmare again?"  
"You'll be fine."

_My name is Elsa Winters. I am 16 years old, and I live in district 12. I have a younger sister named Anna, and she is 12. It will be her first year in the reaping pool. Every year the Capitol shows their power by reaping 1 boy and 1 girl from each district to go into the Hunger Games. Sure, it doesn't sound that bad. Your probably thinking, 'Oh, you just don't eat anything and you try and beat everyone else? Wrong. Dead wrong. The Hunger Games is when 24 contestants go into the Hunger Games and they kill each other. There is a big arena, and there is a certain terrain or two in it. The Capitol Game Maker chooses it. In the middle of the arena is the Cornucopia. There, there are supplies and weapons that can keep you alive. The last person to be alive wins the Games. They are sent back home and they are bathed in riches and are never bothered with the Games again. But you live with the memory. It is said that people go mad, because they hallucinate their experiences in the Games._

I walk over to the fence to the woods, take no note of the 'do not cross' sign, I check to see if anyone is watching, and no one is, like always, and I slip between the hole in it. In the woods I breath in the scent and I feel better. The woods always make me feel better. They almost make me forget about the horrors outside of it. I grabbed my bow and arrows from the hone inside of a fallen tree, and I headed deeper into the woods. I was stealthy, and I kept my footsteps quiet. Then I saw a deer. I took aim, and I was about to fire when I heard, "Hey Elsie." The buck ran, and I turned around.  
"Screw you, Gale!" I said, furious at my long time friend. "That buck could have feed us for a month!"  
"And how would you get it through the fence? And even if you did, how would you explain it to the Peacekeepers? 'Oh, I just found it dead on the side of the road.' Really Elsie, I though you were smart!  
I snorted in reply.  
Gale and I walked around the forest, checking his traps. He was a master at setting traps. Just like me and a bow. While we were walking, I saw a fat squirrel in a tree. 'That thing is probably more fed then half the District,' I though before shooting it in the eye. It fell to the ground, and I walked over and got it.  
Gale and I walked to our favorite spot, a clearing just outside of the woods. We sat down, and had lunch, which wasn't much. Then Gale pulled out a small piece of bread and handed it to me.  
"Oh my god Gale!" I said with delight and surprise. "How did you get this?"  
"I got my name put in a couple of times, and I had to pay quite a bit."  
My smile faded. "How many times is your name in today?" I asked.  
"42," was Gales reply. "I guess the odds aren't in my favor."  
"We could run away," I suddenly blurted out.  
Gale looked at me. I mentally face palmed.  
"Our families, I mean. We could run into the woods and survive there. We could hunt," I explained.  
"And what about the rest of the district, Elsie?" Gale sounded mad. "The Capitol would find us."  
I sighed in defeat. After we were done our lunch we headed back. Over all we had 6 squirrels, 3 rabbits, and a turkey. They were all in our game bag. Gale and I headed over to the Hob, the black market. We sold 2 squirrels and the turkey there. I told Gale to go ahead, because I wanted to get Prim something. I walked around, and something caught me eye. It was a golden pin, and it had a bird with an arrow in its mouth.  
"What's this?" I asked the lady ho was selling them.  
"It's a Mockingjay," she replied.  
"How much?"  
The lady took the pin and put it in my hand. "You can have it for free."  
I thanked her and headed back to my house. I had kept some of the game for my mom to cook, and one or two squirrels for the baker down the street. I walked in and was immediately greeted by Mr. Frost, the baker.  
"Elsa!" He said. "Have you brought me some squirrels?"  
"Yes, sir," I replied. I handed him two squirrels, and Mr. Frost smiled.  
"Perfect, as always. And here's your pay." He handed me four quarters. I smiled gratefully. It was usually a quarter per squirrel, but I guess he was feeling generous because today was the reaping.  
Mr. Frost walked into the back, and just as I was about to walk out the door I heard him say, "Look, Jack and Jamie! How does she manage to hit them in the eye every time?" I smiled, and I walked out the door.

* * *

I hope you liked it, please review! I don't really have much to say, but please give me feedback and follow! :)


	2. The Reaping

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've had a lot of stuff going on, like anyways.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own ROTG or Frozen, or Tiana from The Princess and the Frog for that matter. D,:

Reviews:

FrorstBoy14: I thought about that and the reasons why i didn't is 1. No way it's Hans cause I love Gale 2. Hiccup and Flynn have their own girls and Gale loves Katniss/Elsa 3. I was thinking about putting them in the Actual games

Guest: I know, and that's kind of the point for now, just until I get new ideas. Trust me, it won't be exactly like the games all the time. But thanks for telling me, I don't want it to be boring because it's exactly like the actual thing

K-chan's Kisses: It's going to be a bit like the actual book/movie, but i will have my own plot twists to it. cantstopmydreams: thank you!

* * *

Chapter 2:the Reaping

After I get back home from hunting, I see Anna wearing a simple green dress that goes down to her ankles. It's worn and it doesn't stick out, and that's because I used to wear it to the reapings. Her hair was in two braided pigtails.

"You look beautiful!" I exclaim to her.

"I wish I looked like you," Anna said.

I gasp. "No, I wish I looked like you, little flower."

"I picked something out for you, too." I look back at my mother.

"Ok," I say, my voice failing. I go back, and I wash and scrub myself up. When I get to my room, I see a worn down teal dress. I pull it on, and I put my platinum blond hair in a side braid like I usually do.

When I walk out, my mother says, "Now you look beautiful to." I share a small smile at her. I walk over to Anna. There's a small strand of hair that falls in front of her face.

"You'd better pin that up, flower," I say as I pin it up with a bobby pin.

A siren sounds, signaling for us to start to get registered and lined up. Anna whimpers, and clings to me. I remember something.

"Hey, I got something for you," I say. Anna looks up. I pull out the Mockingjay pin and I pin it on her dress on her arm.

"What is it?"

"It's a Mockingjay pin. And as long as you have it, nothing bad will happen to you."

Anna smiles.

"It's time to go," my mother says.

Great. Oh well. Let's just get this over with. We walk out, and I see a flash of snow white hair.

_Jack Frost_.

The bakers' boy. Ugh. He's my age, but he's so over confident and he brags to much. He also has about every girl in District 12 swooning over him. But as far as I know, he doesn't have his eye on any of them.

As for me, I don't like him that much, he's such a braggart, but then again, he saved my life.

* * *

A long time ago, right after my father died, and I didn't really know about the hole in the fence that I could go hunt, I was out and me and my family was starving. I was curled up in a ball, just waiting to loose conciseness because of the hunger pained. I heard yelling, and Jack came out of the bakery with about a dozen burnt croissants and his mother yelling at him. She went back inside, and Jack started to throw the croissants out to the pigs. He glanced at me, and he looked back at the bakery, making sure no one was looking, and he threw me about 5 croissants. Then without looking back he went back inside to the bakery.

* * *

Jack came over to me, and flashed his famous half-grin. He puts my elbow on my shoulder and leans on it. I shrug him off.

"Why so grim, Winters?" He says.

I thought it was obvious, him. But I don't say that. "The Reaping. Duh."

Jack huffed. "It's not like you're gonna get reaped. I mean, how many times is your name in, anyway?"

My name is in 20 times. But again, I don't say that. "It's not me I'm worried about, it's Anna. It's her first year."

"It's Jamie's second year, so I doubt he'll be picked," Jack says. "And I mean really, come on. It's not like Anna's gonna get picked. Her names only in once, right?"

I nod.

"Elsa?" I heard my little sister say. "We need to get going."

So we get up and get our finger pricked, and then we go into our sections.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor," said Tiana, the District 12 escort. She is an African-American lady (I'm not being racist here. She's from Disney's The Princess and The Frog) who has gorgeous black hair, but she bleached it and dyed it green for the games. And she also has gresn fake eyelashes, and a green dress. Green, green, green.

"But before we begin, there is a special video that we will watch, brought to you all the way from the Capitol."

So the video plays, and the whole time Tiana is mouthing the words. I hear that she used to be normal, she was from district two, but then she was in the games. She won, but it changed her forever.

"Now, as always, lady's first." I take a deep breath.

Anyone but Anna. Anyone but Anna.

"_Anna Winters!_"

I'm frozen. Frozen in time and space. Frozen in that moment.

My little sister.

My flower.

Chosen.

And probably going to be killed. Anna starts to walk up, and I see her bobby pin up the little strand of hair that fell out. As she makes her way, up to the stage, I unfreeze and I rush up in her wake.

"ANNA!" I scream. "Anna no!"

Peace keepers start to come and block me. I scream the only thing that will keep her out of the Games.

"I volunteer as Tribute!"

Tiana looks surprised.

"I.. I believe we have a volunteer!"

I rush up to Anna.

"Go find mom," I tell her.

"No! Elsa, no!"

"Anna, go find mom."

Gale come up and picks up a crying Anna and takes her away. Some Peace Keepers come and put their hands on my shoulders to guide me to the stage but I shrug them off.

When I get on stage Tiana says, "What's your name, dear?"

"Elsa Winters."

"Well, this is our very first volunteer for District 12! Let's have a hand." Tiana is the only one who claps.

Then people start putting up the three finger salute.

"And now for the boys."

Tiana goes over to the boys bowl and digs around.

"_Jamie Frost_!"

That's Jack's little brother. He's 13, and his name is only supposed to be in twice.

"I volunteer!" I hear a familiar voice yell.

Oh god.

Jack volunteered.

* * *

Here you are, dears! I hope you enjoyed! again, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! Also, if you are into SuperWhoLock, there is a new story that I published today! I'd really love it if you read the first chapter! (it's the only one that's up at the moment.)

Please Review, and if you haven't already, and you want to, favorite and/or follow! :)


End file.
